A Story in Cruel War
by Renka Sukina
Summary: Midorima dan teman-temannya yang lain harus pergi ke Indonesia karena perintah dari pihak militer dan disitu, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis pribumi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Gimana kisah mereka ditengah kejamnya perang? (History!AU / Bad Summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Talk : Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan author yang aneh ini~! /nak. Kali ini, saya akan buat fanfic romance sama history seperti fanfic yang lalu :v tapi kali ini, MidoxOC (Bagi yang pernah baca fanfic MidoxOC yang pernah saya publish, ini anggap saja sebagai penggantinya XD).**

**Nggak banyak ngomong lagi! Selamat membaca fanfic yang aneh ini XD**

**P.S : Author disini nggak membuat Midorima menjadi maniak Oho-Asa karena zaman perang mana ada begitu :v dan akan banyak skip time untuk mengikuti alur cerita /digeplak.**

**A Story in Cruel War**

**Warning : OOC (pasti(?)), Many OCs, Typo, dll.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke own to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Settings : Diantara dua negera yaitu Jepang dan Indonesia.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, Slightly-Humor (untuk sedikit hiburan), dll (Semua genre yang berhubungan perang intinya(?) :'D)**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Pertama dengannya**

-22 Desember 1942 di Jepang-

"Hei, kudengar Jepang baru menyerang angkatan laut Amerika, ya?" tanya seorang pria berumuran 40-an kepada temannya itu.

"Benar dan aku dengar lagi, Jepang akan menguasai Hindia Belanda karena kekuasaan Belanda sudah berakhir," jawab temannya itu sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kata pria yang bernama Midorima Shinnosuke itu. "Tapi kudengar, pemuda-pemuda akan juga dikirim ke Jepang untuk membantu Jepang disana, kan?" tanya Shinnosuke dengan tidak percaya karena dia memiliki seorang putra yang masih berumur 15 tahun.

Temannya itu pun berdeham sebentar untuk memberi rasa enak pada tenggorokkannya, "Iya, karena pasukan Jepang sedang kekurangan pasukan untuk disana nanti," jawab temannya itu dan Shinnosuke hanya menghela nafas berat.

Di sebuah taman kecil yang penuh dengan salju, "Midorimacchi, kau sudah dengar berita gak?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada temannya yang berambut hijau seperti lumut itu. Tidak, author hanya bercanda, Midorima-san.

"Sudahlah, aku bukan orang kudet sepertimu, Kise," jawabnya kepada pemuda yang bernama Kise Ryouta.

"Hidoii **ssu**!" gerutu Kise dengan muka cemberutnya yang minta dihajar oleh pemuda hijau bernama Midorima Shintarou itu.

Beberapa lama setelah suasana hening terjadi diantara mereka. "Midorimacchi... Entah kenapa, aku jadi sedikit khawatir..." ujar Kise sambil duduk disebelah temannya itu.

"Khawatir kenapa-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kita pasti akan dipanggil menjadi pasukan disana nanti..." jawab Kise sambil menatap lirih ke langit.

"Pasti-nanodayo.. Kita harus rela berkorban untuk negara kita sendiri dan itu sudah takdir kita kalau itu terjadi," kata Midorima sedari tadi membaca buku dan langsung menutup buku itu.

Kise mendesah kecewa dan menatap ke langit-langit itu dengan penuh harapan, Midorima juga begitu karena dia tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarganya dan negerinya walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya ke semua orang. Dasar tsundere.

Dua bulan kemudian dirumah keluarga Midorima, "Shintarou-kun! Ada surat untukmu!" teriak sang ibu, Midorima Haruhi sambil memegang surat dari seseorang.

Midorima pun langsung menghampiri ibunya dan mengambil suratnya dengan ketegangan dalam dirinya, "Bukalah surat, nak!" ucap Haruhi dengan penasaran dan Midorima hanya mengangguk kecil. Lalu dia pun membuka surat itu sambil menahan nafasnya beberapa saat dan membaca surat itu.

"Shintarou-kun? Apa isi surat itu?" tanya Haruhi yang semakin penasaran.

"Ibu... Aku dikirim ke Indonesia menjadi pasukan disana..." jawab Midorima sambil meremas kertas surat itu.

Haruhi pun terbelak ketika mendengarnya dan langsung memeluk anaknya, "Ibu cukup bangga denganmu tapi ibu juga takut apa yang akan terjadi denganmu disana," kata Haruhi sambil memeluk erat anaknya. Lalu Midorima pun memeluk balik ibunya dengan pelan, "Tenang, bu.. Aku akan menjaga diriku disana..." balas Midorima dengan datar tapi didalam hatinya, dia cukup sedih.

Tak lama kemudian, Haruhi pun melepaskan pelukkannya dan memegang lengan putranya itu. "Kapan kamu berangkat ke Indonesia?" tanya Haruhi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Empat hari lagi," jawab Midorima sambil menatap ibunya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu siap-siap, ya.." ujar Haruhi yang langsung tersenyum penuh keibuan dan Midorima hanya mengangguk.

Dia pun berjalan ke kamarnya untuk berkemas dan pas dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia melihat seragam tentaranya yang dia gunakan waktu latihan pas beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Waktunya telah tiba..." gumamnya sambil memegang seragam tentaranya dan meremas seragamnya itu sambil mendecih kecil.

Keesokan harinya, dia berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. "Nggak nyangka, kita bakal dikirim ke Indonesia," kata pemuda berkulit coklat (atau hitam lebih tepatnya) dan berambut biru tua bernama Aomine Daki, eh, maksudnya Daiki dengan santai.

"Aku juga **ssu**..." balas Kise dengan lesu.

"Ryouta, kau semestinya bangga karena bisa membantu negara untuk menjaga negara lain," kata pemuda berambut merah dengan arogan bernama Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan seorang anak perwira tentara yang termuka.

Kise pun menghela nafas berat karena sahabatnya itu yang hampir mirip dengan ayahnya yaitu pikiran dan sifatnya. "Akashicchi tidak kasihan dengan keluarga yang khawatir dengan Akashicchi?" tanya Kise kepada Akashi dengan nada sedih.

"Tidak, untuk apa? Akukan hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai pasukan disana," jawab Akashi dengan santai.

"Kau emang tidak memikirkan itu-nanodayo," kata Midorima yang sedikit geram dengan temannya.

"Aku emang tidak memikirkannya," balas Akashi yang masih santai.

Dasar tidak punya hati, dia emang mirip ayahnya yang tidak punya hati itu, batin Kise dan Midorima dengan sedikit kesal.

"Bagaimana habis ini kita ke kuil untuk berdoa keselamatan kita disana?" saran Kise sambil tersenyum.

"Nyam.. Boleh, tuh.. Nyam.. Nyam.." balas mahluk raksasa (setelah itu author dihantam sama orangnya) atau pemuda jangkung berwarna ungu sambil memakan cemilannya yang dia beli.

"**E, e, etto**... Apakah akan ada cemilan disana...? Nyam..." tanya pemuda ungu bernama Murasakibara Atsushi tersebut dengan tatapannya yang selalu sayu itu.

"Aku tidak tau **ssu**..." jawab Kise dengan sweatdrop. "Ya udah, ayo kita ke kuil!" Mereka berlima pun ke kuil untuk berdoa keselamatan mereka di negara yang akan mereka tugas nanti.

Tiga hari kemudian dipelabuhan, semua keluarga pasukan kumpul dipelabuhan untuk mengantar putra-putra mereka yang akan bertugas dinegara kekuasaan Jepang yang baru yaitu Indonesia.

"Shintarou-kun, jaga diri baik-baik disana, ya..." nasehat Haruhi sambil membetulkan seragam putranya.

"Iya, bu.." ujar Midorima sambil mengangguk kecil. Lalu adik perempuannya yang berusia 6 tahun bernama Midorima Shina sambil memeluknya, "Nii-chan... Jangan lupain aku, ya... Terus nii-chan harus jaga diri.." kata Shina sambil menatap kakaknya dengan sedih.

Midorima pun menggendong Shina sambil tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya, "Tenang, Shina... Nii-chan akan jaga diri baik-baik.. Kau juga harus baik-baik dan jangan nakal disini..." nasehat Midorima dan Shina pun memeluk Midorima dengan sedikit terisak-isak.

Shinnosuke yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa menatap putranya dengan lirih karena dia harus melepaskannya untuk tugas negara dan itu tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

Dunia ini emang kejam.

"Shina, ayo, gendong sama ayah," ujar Shinnosuke sambil membujuk putri kecilnya itu. Lalu Midorima pun memberikan Shina kepada ayahnya itu.

"Midorima! Ayo, kita berangkat!" teriak Aomine dari kejauhan dan sudah siap untuk naik kapal.

"Ayah, ibu, aku pergi dulu, ittekimasu.." pamit Midorima sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Itterashai, Shintarou(-kun)," balas Shinnosuke dan Haruhi sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu Midorima pun menyusul Aomine dan naik ke kapal bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Nii-chan! Kalau udah punya kekasih, nii-chan kenalin Shina sama nee-chan itu, ya!" teriak Shina sambil tersenyum polos, Shinnosuke dan Haruhi langsung menatap putrinya, "Apa?"

Midorima yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam dan wajahnya sedikit merona karena teriakkan adik kecilnya.

"Midorimacchi, semoga kau dapat kekasih, ya! Adikmu nunggui, tuh~" ejek Kise sambil menyikut Midorima.

"Diam kau, Kise," tegur Midorima dengan menahan malunya.

"Kapal siap!" teriak anak buah kapal lalu kain layar pun langsung dikibarkan, semua keluarga langsung memberi salam perpisahan sambil melambaikan tangan dan dibalas oleh beberapa orang yang ada didalam kapal.

Semoga aku bisa menjalankannya dengan baik, batin Midorima sambil menatap langit biru dengan penuh harapan.

"Midorimacchi, semoga kita bisa menjalankannya dengan baik **ssu**!" kata Kise dengan semangat dan Midorima pun mengangguk mantap walaupun ekspresinya tetap datar.

Ketika pas malam hari dan semua awak kapal sedang tertidur lelap, "Midorimacchi, bangun **ssu**...!" bisik Kise sambil menggoyangkan badan sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa, Kise? Aku masih mau tidur-nanodayo," balas Midorima sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang bertanda dia tidak mau diganggu.

"Tapi kau akan menyesal jika tidak melihat, Midorimacchi..!" bisik Kise yang masih menggoyangkan badan sahabatnya itu.

Midorima yang sudah geram pun langsung bangun dan memakai kacamatanya itu, "Baiklah..! Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan-nodayo..?" tanya Midorima dengan sedikit berbisik dan kesal, Kise pun hanya cengengesan tidak bersalah.

"Ayo, kita keluar **ssu**..!" Kise pun menarik tangan Midorima dan keluar dari ruangan untuk mereka tidur, "Kise..! Jangan menarik tanganku..!" tegur Midorima yang masih kesal dengannya karena membangunkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Lihatlah!"

"Apa ya- Wow..." Midorima pun harus terpaku dengan langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang bercahaya sangatlah terang dan beda sekali dengan bintang-bintang yang dia lihat di tempat tinggalnya.

"Gimana, Midorimacchi?"

"Terbayar juga, kau membangunkanku malam-malam seperti ini-nanodayo,"

Kise hanya menyengir sambil menggarukkan pipinya dengan malu dan mereka pun menikmati malam sambil memandangi bintang-bintang yang kerlap-kerlip.

Andaikan saja, aku bisa melihat bintang-bintang ini terus, batin Midorima sambil memandangi bintang-bintang itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, semua pasukan dari Jepang pun sampai di Indonesia dan mereka pun langsung disambut oleh beberapa pasukan Jepang yang sudah ada disana dan warga Indonesia yang juga ikut menyambut mereka.

Waktu itu, Indonesia masih manganggap Jepang merupakan saudara tua dari Indonesia dan maka itu, Indonesia masih menyambut baik Jepang sebagai 'saudara', walaupun mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Kise yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada para gadis Indonesia yang sepertinya langsung nge-fans sama Kise, sedangkan Midorima melihat seorang gadis Tiongkok-Indonesia dengan rambut hitam kelam dikuncir kepang dua kebawah yang menatapnya penuh arti.

Gadis itu aneh sekali, pikir Midorima sambil melihat gadis itu dan ketika, dia ingin menghampirinya, gadis itupun langsung kabur dari kerumunan.

"Cih! Dia pergi..." ujar Midorima dengan jengkel.

"Ada apa, Midorimacchi?" tanya Kise dengan bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa-nanodayo," jawab Midorima dengan datar.

Midorima pun mulai penasaran dengan gadis yang dia temuinya tadi dan gadis itu menatapnya dengan arti yang dalam tapi itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Tapi rasa penasarannya yang tidak bisa hilang itu membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

**-To be Contunie-**

**Author's Talk : Hai! Gimana ceritanya? Aneh? Pasti! /plak. Sebenarnya, author terinspirasi dari salah satu gambar di fandom sebelah dan author ingin coba nulis fanfic yang berbeda dengan fanfic yang author tulis~!**

**Emang agak aneh dan ini pun author harus berbekal pengetahuan sejarah karena akan juga diceritakan juga tentang penderitaan Indonesia pas kedudukan Jepang sampai akhir penderitaan Indonesa.**

**Btw, Happy Birthday Akashi! Maaf, saya tidak membuatkan hadiah (baca : Fanfic) untukmu! (Akashi : Nggak perlu, thor.. Gua udah menganggap hadiah pas gua muncul di cerita ini) Tumben, Akashi baik! /dilemparguntingsakti.**

**Itu saja, sih~! Maaf kalau masih ada yang kurang! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa!**

**Read and Review?**

**(P.S : Nggak review juga gak apa-apa)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Talk : Yah... Kali ini, saya agak kagok, nih :'D karena reviewnya yang sedikit *lirik review lalu pundung* Tapi saya nggak akan patah semangat karena hanya review! Pasti banyak silent readers yang pengaruh dengan kata-kata saya diakhir cerita kemarin! (Saya ingat, lho~). Makasih untuk yang udah baca, ya! **

**Sepertinya, author pas ngetik cerita ini harus dengarin lagu yang semangat! Jadi, ada saran lagu yang cocok buat fanfic ini? :'D**

**? : Author-san, ayo cepatan! Jangan banyak ngomong di pembukaan!**

**Sabar, nak! Oke, oke! OC author yang nggak sabaran ini sepertinya mulai emosi, kalau begitu author harus pamit dan akan lanjut di akhir cerita! Happy Reading!**

**Note : - **_**"..."**_** = Bahasa Indonesia**

**P.S : Akan ada OC author yang mulai membantu author untuk membalas review! Jadi, **_**stay tune**_**~!**

**A Story in Cruel War**

**Warning : OOC (pasti(?)), Many OCs, Typo, dll.**

**Disclaimber : Kuroko no Basuke own to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Settings : Diantara dua negera yaitu Jepang dan Indonesia. Zaman dimana Jepang menguasai Indonesia.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt-Comfort, Slightly-Humor (untuk sedikit hiburan), dll (Semua genre yang berhubungan perang intinya(?) :'D)**

**Chapter 2 : Awal dari Perjuangan di Indonesia**

Midorima yang sedang termenung sambil jalan-jalan disekitar kota Batavia atau yang sudah diganti menjadi Jakarta oleh Jepang. Untung saja, pimpinannya masih mengizinkannya untuk berkeliling di kota itu. Kota ini tidak buruk juga, pikir Midorima.

Tiba-tiba ada anak laki-laki sekitar berusia 7 tahun berlari dengan riang dan tanpa sengaja, dia pun terjatuh karena tersandung batu, "_**Hiks... Hiks... Huaaa!**_" Dia pun langsung menangis raung-raung seperti baru menumpahkan makanannya.

Midorima yang melihatnya langsung terkejut dan langsung berlari kecil ke anak itu, "Hei, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Midorima sambil jongkok didepannya dan anak itu memandang polos ke Midorima.

Midorima, anak itu tidak mengerti bahasa yang kau ucapkan.

Anak itu memandang Midorima dengan polos dan sepertinya, dia sudah berhenti menangis. "_**Kakak, ngomong apa?**_" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan bingung dan Midorima pun langsung menepuk dahinya. Ah! Aku baru sadar! Kalau ini bukan di Jepang! pikirnya.

"_**Maksudku, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?**_" tanya Midorima sekali lagi dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"_**Baik-baik saja!**_" jawabnya sambil tersenyum polos.

"_**Tumanto!**_" panggil seorang gadis yang cukup familiar dengan Midorima yang sedang berlari menghampiri anak laki-laki itu.

"_**Kakak!**_" Anak laki-laki itupun langsung berlari ke gadis itu. Midorima pun langsung diam dan melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan yang 'aneh' menurutnya.

Ketika gadis itu melihat Midorima, "A, a, ano.. Terima kasih sudah menemukan adikku," sahut gadis itu sambil membungkuk sopan dengan bahasa Jepang yang cukup lancar kepada Midorima dengan gugup karena didepannya adalah seorang pasukan Jepang.

"Tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu-nanodayo."

"Ta, ta, tapi aku harus sopan kepada kau karena kau adalah pasukan Jepang."

"Aku seperantara denganmu-nanodayo."

"Eh? Be, be, benarkah?"

"Benar-nodayo."

"_**Kakak! Aku main di halaman dekat sungai, ya!**_" kata anak laki-laki yang bernama Tumanto yang sepertinya menyadarkan kakaknya itu, "_**Ah, iya! Hati-hati!**_" Tumanto meninggalkan mereka berdua dan membuat gadis itu pun semakin gugup.

Midorima pun teringat lagi dengan gadis yang pernah dia temui di pelabuhan. "Sepertinya, aku pernah melihatmu-nanodayo," ujar Midorima sambil menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"E, eh? I, i, itu hanya perasaanmu!" balas gadis itu dengan gugup.

"Kau bohong." Dua kata yang sangat tajam dari seorang pemuda bersurai hijau itu kepada gadis bersurai hitam yang sekarang sedang gugup.

Midorima pun bisa melihat ekspresi gadis yang menahan rasa takutnya dan berani untuk menatapnya. "Bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima untuk melegakan suasana dan gadis itu pun ikut lega.

"Namaku Maria Lestari Suhermanto dan aku adalah seorang anak pejabat daerah ini, salam kenal," balas Maria sambil membungkuk kecil.

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou, salam kenal juga-nanodayo," balas Midorima juga sambil membalas bungkuk juga.

"Eh, Midorima? Midori bukannya berarti hijau, ya?" tanya Maria dengan polos dan Midorima hanya mengangguk kecil, "Wah! Aku benar!" ucap Maria sambil menepuk tangannya dengan sedikit senang.

"Nama yang unik, Midorima-san... Oh ya, kau sedang berkeliling, ya?" tanya Maria dengan ramah.

Midorima sekali lagi hanya mengangguk karena dia mentutupi rasa gugupnya dengan gadis yang didepannya dan dia tidak pernah bicara kepada gadis yang hampir mirip ibunya (menurut Midorima).

Maria masih menatap Midorima dengan bingung, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa-nodayo!" jawab Midorima dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

Maria pun tertawa kecil melihat Midorima yang merona, "Midorima-san, kenapa kau merona seperti itu?" tanya Maria dengan polos

"Jangan dilihat-nanodayo!" jawab Midorima dengan salah tingkah dan Maria hanya tertawa geli.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keliling dipinggir sungai? Disana banyak orang yang berkunjung, lho!" saran Maria.

Yang hanya bisa lakukan Midorima adalah mengangguk dengan berusaha datar karena dia berusaha menahan wajahnya yang akan seperti kepiting merah.

"Ada apa, Midorima-san?" tanya Maria sambil menatap Midorima dengan polos.

"Ti, ti, tidak ada apa-apa!" Midorima pun langsung berjalan dengan cepat dan kalau bisa, kepalanya keluar asap putih.

Maria pun terdiam sebentar dan sampai dia menyadari sesuatu, "Midorima-san! Bukan disitu!" teriak Maria sambil mengejar Midorima dengan cepat.

Mereka pun berkeliling beberapa tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi dan Maria pun menjelaskan tentang tempat yang dia kunjungi tanpa berhenti tersenyum.

Midorima yang dari tadi diam hanya mengangguk-angguk karena dia sepertinya terserang penyakit bernama jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama yang selalu 'diserang' oleh beberapa orang.

Tempat yang indah dan angin yang begitu panas, itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Midorima saat itu dan dia juga tidak bisa berhenti melirik Maria yang sedang menjelaskannya beberapa teman.

Hal yang paling indah untuk Midorima saat ini.

Ayolah, Shintarou! Fokus! Fokus! pikir Midorima sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sampai membuat Maria langsung menatapnya dengan kaget.

"_**Wah! Kakak itu gila, bu!**_" ucap salah satu anak sambil menunjuk ke Midorima.

"_**Hei, jangan nunjuk-nunjuk! Itu pasukan Jepang! Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!**_" balas ibu sang anak sambil menarik tangan anak itu dan berjalan cepat dan anak itu pun menangis.

Maria pun menatap anak itu sesaat dan melihat Midorima kembali, "Midorima-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Maria dengan khawatir.

"Ti, ti, tidak apa-apa-nanodayo!" jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Suasana pun hening sampai tiba-tiba ada suara teriakkan khas anak kecil, "_**Kakak!**_" teriak Tumanto yang sangat keras dan membuat mereka berdua langsung terkejut.

"Tumanto! _**Jangan teriak seperti itu! Kau membuat kakakmu dan kakak itu nyaris jantungan, tau gak?**_"

"_**Ehehe.. Soalnya, kakak sama kakak itu asyik sendiri dan aku merasa dilupakan.**_"

"_**Alasan kamu.**_"

Midorima hanya memandang Maria yang sedang mencubit pipi Tumanto yang hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. "Ano.. Midorima-san... Saya dan adik saya harus pulang... _**Sampai jumpa...**_" Setelah dua kata itu selesai diucapkan, Maria pun langsung tersenyum dan pulang bersama adiknya.

"Wah.. Midorimacchi pintar cari cewek juga!"

"Kise?! Sejak kapan kau disini?!"

"Dari tadi dan pas aku ingin memanggilmu, kau sedang asyik sama gadis itu! Padahalkan, aku lebih tampan dari Midorimacchi."

"Mana ada gadis Indonesia yang mau sama kau.. Cerewet, narsis, cengeng, dan masih banyak yang lainnya."

Kise pun langsung merasakan sebuah beban seberat 400 ton dipunggungnya karena caci makian yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut tajam Midorima.

"Kau tidak akan bersama dia juga, Shintarou." Mereka berdua pun langsung melihat ke arah suara seseorang.

"A, A, Akashi...?"

"Kau ini tidak pikir, ya? Kita kesini untuk bertugas bukan mencari cinta dan tidak mungkin juga, kita bisa bersama gadis Indonesia yang merupakan negara kekuasaan Jepang."

"Akashicchi! Jaga bicaramu!" Kise menatap sinis Akashi yang sedang menyeringai dan membuat Kise ingin menonjoknya tapi Midorima langsung menepuk pundak Kise yang berarti untuk tenang.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Emang kau sudah membuktikannya?" tanya Midorima sambil menatap Akashi penuh arti.

"Tanpa bukti, itu juga tidak akan terjadi karena kita ini seorang penjajah, sedangkan dia seorang pribumi yang bodoh. Ya sudahlah, aku malas berdebat dengan kali, sampai jumpa." Akashi pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dan Midorima pun mengepal tangannya dengan erat-erat.

"Pasti.. Pasti..." gumam Midorima dan membuat Kise terdiam karena baru pertama kalinya, dia melihat Midorima seperti itu untuk seorang gadis pribumi.

Kise pun menepuk pundak Midorima sambil tersenyum, "Kau pasti bisa, Midorimacchi!"

"Hn!" Midorima pun mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa disadari, Maria mendengar semuanya dan sembunyi dibalik tembok sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu dia pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya itu.

**-To be Contunie-**

**Author's Time!**

**Author : Akhirnya! Author tidak menyangka akan menyelesaikannya dimalam natal!**

**? : Kau saja yang malas, Author-san!**

**Author : ... Berisik, kau... Lebih baik, kenalkan dirimu sana!**

**? : Iya, iya! Namaku Ayumi dan aku adalah al- ralat maksudku asisten author-san disini karena dia butuh bantuan.**

**Author : Dia berpenampilan seperti seorang pramuka putri penggalang dan lengkap dengan lencananya! Dia adalah scout-freak!**

**Ayumi : Kau juga, author-san..**

**Author : Err... Oya! Saya akan balas review untuk chapter selanjutnya!**

**Ayumi : Dasar author pemalas...**

**Author : ... Kalau begitu, aku tutup dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Ayumi : Mohon reviewnya atau... *ambil pisau pramuka***

**Author : Eh?! Jangan diancam begitu! Sampai jumpa, semuanya!**


End file.
